


Take Me To Court

by Mysenia



Series: Tumblr Prompt Fills 2015 [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Werewolf Courting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 12:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4221153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysenia/pseuds/Mysenia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous asked: Not sure if you're still taking requests but that list of Sterk recs you posted earlier reminded me of how lacking the Steter side of thing is with strange werewolf courtship rituals and how much I'd love to see more of it. So if you are taking requests maybe some of that with a side of Actual!Wolf Peter?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me To Court

**Author's Note:**

> I have lots of feels for Steter and courting. This definitely will not be the last time I write them together! ^^

Part 1  
**Give Me Your Heart**

Stiles hates flowers. They only look nice for a week at most once plucked from the ground, and they stink to the high heavens when they’re wilting. They need water, which he doesn’t understand - why in the hell would dead flowers need water? Just stupid. He hates that people say flowers make a home homier. No, living in a house and adding character makes a home _homier_. Flowers are just another socially idolized waste of space. 

He hates that flowers remind him of his mother. How, while she was getting sicker, people brought flowers to brighten up the place. They made his mother smile. How, after she died, people brought flowers in mourning. He hated them on sight after that. 

So when he stumbles down the stairs to find a bouquet of flowers - he doesn’t care about the kind or how colourful they are - he grabs up the vase, walks outside, and dumps the contents onto the lawn. They lay strewn about, colourful floral vomit, and Stiles itches to tear them to pieces. Instead he gets out the lawn mower and feels vindictively happy as he destroys them. It’s cathartic. 

He smiles, accomplished, as he walks into the house. He mowed the lawn which will make his father happy and he’s calmed down. A win-win. He doesn’t remember what brought him downstairs but figures it can’t have been important if he cannot remember, and makes his way back to his room. 

His bedroom is cool, the open window letting in a fresh breeze, and he notices a single petal fluttering on his sil, held down by a tiny pebble. In a daze he stumbles over to it and flicks it over, watches as the wind picks it up and ushers it away, the pebble landing solidly in the grass below. 

“You should not be bringing me flowers.” He says, his voice carrying on the currents. He knows he’s been heard.

* * *

Stiles forgets the flower incident, one of those things that easily escapes the mind after the initial rush fades. A week has gone by, where school has been the most exciting thing that’s happened to him. He’s okay with that.

He’s meandering his way home, eyes flitting all over, when he stumbles on a tree branch. Its long limbs scattered across the sidewalk, inviting scraped knees and bruised hands. His flailing keeps him upright but he turns to glare at it. He was enjoying the emptiness of his thoughts until the branch brought him back down to earth. He kicks it off to the side, mind now grumbling once again over his lack of a vehicle. 

“It will give you some perspective, make you more thankful for it.” His father had told him as he’d taken the car keys away from Stiles. Explaining that he thought Stiles wasn’t appreciative of said vehicle, since it always ended up damaged, and that the walking would do him some good. He turned and kicked the branch one last time for good measure.

When he turned around and his gaze fell on the car pulled up to the curb beside him, he wasn’t surprised. He hadn’t been silent in his complaint over not having a car and the wolf had raised a brow at him over it the last time they had been in proximity. 

Stiles had ignored the question implied in that action, and now he sees it was for nought. He sighs.

Walking over, resigned to the conversation ahead, Stiles opens the passenger door and slides in.

“This means nothing.” He wants it made clear, his eyes catching the reflection of the other’s in the side mirror.

“Certainly.” Is the only reply.

Thankfully the car ride to his house is silent. Stiles slips out the moment the car is safely stopped, and throws over his shoulder, “Thanks.”

The revving of the engine as it pulls away and tears off down the street his answer.

* * *

Stiles likes puzzles. Likes unraveling the mystery until the answer sits before him. Likes seeing them in little things and big things scattered all over. It soothes and excites him. 

When he walks into his favourite apothecary shop, on a mission to find an herb he needs for a ritual that he’ll be performing, and finds a bundle pre-ordered and payed for, well, the pattern of instances slots into his brain. The puzzle had not been an especially hard one, three coincidences forming a pattern of intent. 

Stiles sighs.

He spins around once and stops, his brain continuing the motion. He knows what this means, but the reasoning behind it is unclear - though the meaning is the reason, he supposes. 

He’s being courted. 

The flowers, a symbol of human courtship. Though Stiles himself doesn’t follow the process, it is a recognized symbol of intent clear throughout society. 

The offer of a ride, a symbol of protection. It would soothe the wolf, wanting to show it can protect its mate from harm - even harm from the elements or potential passers by. It’s a very loose symbol, Stiles will admit, but it fits the parameters. 

The obtaining of herbs, a symbol of understanding. As a spark, Stiles has certain needs, and being provided with materials for his magic certainly falls along the lines of courtship. It shows that there is an understanding of all his aspects, and a willingness to strive towards complete acceptance. 

As his mind whirs, Stiles snatches up his goods and walks out of the store. He has some planning to do.

* * *

He isn’t interested in courting the wolf, they’ve been playing this song and dance long enough that he feels like they’re past it. However, his wolf seems all for the courting - started it up after Stiles had mused about the merits of courting at one of the pack meetings. 

He had been extolling the positivity behind it concerning two packs coming together, specifically through a unity of two packs through marriage. He can see how the wolf would have seen it as an enthusiasm on his part, and not just for the certain situation.

So now he has a wolf courting him and the only way he can think to accept it - after his fiasco with the flowers - is to respond in kind. Words can only have so much impact, and for one who is only half human, even less so. Stiles sits down to plan his own version of courtship.

* * *

Part 2  
**Bloody and Blue**

 

When Peter walks through the woods, he does so in wolf form. It’s something that became known that he can do, but he doesn’t advertise it. He’s only let the entire pack see him in his fully wolfed form once, and that only after his human expressed an interest in seeing it. He will admit to preening under that gaze. 

He lets his nose guide him like this, pulling him from scent to scent, not letting his mind focus on any one thing. The outside world fades, the sounds of the forest lulling him along. The wind whispers through the branches, and the squirrels and chipmunks scurry through the underbrush. He can hear the buzzing of the insects as they drone on, and the thumping heartbeats of the bigger animals making themselves scarce in his presence.

A familiar scent flits under his nose and Peter follows it, not really trying to muster out why it’s familiar - lots of smells in the forest are familiar. Followed soon after the scent, Peter’s ear quirk up when they pick up the sound of a racing heart. It sounds small, and he finds his interests piqued.

He squeezes through two trees and that’s when he spots it, the rabbit, caught in a snare. Underneath the smell of rabbit and fear, Peter picks out the electric smell that is comfortingly familiar. 

As he moves closer that _humanmagicpower_ scent becomes stronger. The snare was clearly set with the intent that he find it. It just puzzles him why. 

He snaps his jaws, forever stopping that little beat. The blood flows warm and sweet into his mouth. An easy kill, one he’d never turn down from his human.

* * *

When he walks into his apartment, the taste of copper still lingering in his mouth, he’s surprised to find his guest. Perhaps he shouldn’t be, but he is. 

Lounging on his couch like he belongs there, and in Peter’s mind, he does. He’s been here long enough that his scent has permeated the living room, and Peter takes a moment to breathe it in deep. He likes how their scents mix. 

“It’s late, you should be home sleeping.” He tells the young man as he walks further into the apartment. 

He gets a smirk as a response. The heartbeat doesn’t change, its soft and slow _thump thump thump_ telling Peter that his guest was close to sleeping there on his couch. His wolf rumbles in his chest. They like the thought.

However there are rules to be followed and if he wants acceptance then he knows letting the young man stay is not in the books for tonight. He allows himself minutes more to gaze upon the form, the human, that he wants forever to stay in his den. He shakes his head and smiles at his human. 

“I’m serious sweetheart. I can hear how sluggish your heartbeat is. You’re tired, and as much as I like the look of you lounging on my couch, you’ll sleep much better in your own bed.” Peter takes measured steps forward, and holds out a hand to help him up.

“Okay Peter, you’re right.” He yawns and tilts his head slightly.

Peter can’t help the tightening of his hand, his wolf pleased with the show of submission, both in words and actions. Peter brings the wrist up to his mouth and places a soft kiss to the sensitive inner flesh. 

The heartbeat speeds up, but Peter drops the arm before the young man gets any ideas. He leaves the apartment with a happy smell.

Peter is content.

* * *

When the pack get together to train, Peter mostly stays on the sidelines. He likes to train alone, where no one can learn his weaknesses - and so he can observe and memorize the pack’s weaknesses so he can use them later. 

He’s the only one who sits on the sidelines, even Lydia steps in - she’s lethal in ranged attacks and hand-to-hand combat thanks to Chris and Allison. Peter’s thankful she’s on their side, and only holds a slight grudge towards him. 

He watches Stiles roughhousing with Scott and feels moved to join them. Or more accurately, moved to gets his hands all over Stiles and play with him. He can feel his wolf itching at the edges, wanting to push forward and tumble around with his human.

He stalks forward, his eye catching catching the young mans but momentarily before Stiles takes off with a smirk in Peter’s direction. It’s instinct, letting his wolf surge to the surface. His features morphing and his centre of gravity moving closer to the ground. 

He gives himself a shake and lets loose a howl. The chase is on.

He’s high on the thrill of the chase, the prey even more important than usual. His human is making it difficult, using his powers to spur him on faster and faster.

He dodges trees, and bounds up hills. He’s loping over the ground, gaining on his prey. He may be using magic, but his human is no match for the werewolf. Stiles comes into view and the wolf can smell his exuberation. He’s laughing and Peter is delighted. 

He sees a bed of leaves up ahead and Peter puts on a burst of speed, leaping and taking his human down on the soft ground. Stiles is laughing, eyes tearing up and breathless. Peter has never found him more beautiful. 

He shifts back, laying naked on top of the young man, and Stiles’ cheeks glow a little bit brighter. 

“That was quite the chase sweetheart.” Peter leans forward and drags the fresh smell of the outdoors and sweat and pure Stiles’ into his nose. It’s a heady smell.

Stiles arches his neck into Peter’s nose, and the wolf rumbles its contentedness.

* * *

Part 3  
**It’s All I Need From You**

“So let me get this straight, you two are already dating but decided to court each other anyway?” Scott asks as they’re all gathered back at the Hale house. 

Stiles turns to smile at Peter, love shining in his eyes. “Yes, we did.”

“Why?” Derek asked, his face stoic and not amused.

“Just adding a little excitement to our lives dear nephew. Of the non-murderous variety.” Peter smirks at him. He gets an elbow to the side for his snark. Peter doesn’t stop the chuckle that escapes him.

“So what did Peter prove?” Lydia asks from her spot snuggled on the couch next to Allison.

“Peter proved that he knows human courting customs, he brought me flowers. He showed that he can protect me, by driving me home when I had no car.” A cough from the Sheriff interrupts Stiles.

“So you learned nothing about being without a vehicle.” The Sheriff states.

Stiles nods. “Yeah, pretty much.” The Sheriff sighs and rolls his eyes.

“Annnd,” Stiles continues. “Peter also showed that the he understands I’m a spark and showed he can provide for my magical needs.” Stiles turns and plants a big sloppy kiss onto Peter’s cheek.

Peter tries not to grimace. He flicks Stiles on the nose.

“And Stiles proved he knows how to provide me with food. He snared me a rabbit. I thoroughly enjoyed crushing its stomach and having the fresh, warm blood flow into my mouth and over my jaw.”

“Peter, leave off the unnecessary details. _Please_.” Melissa stressed.

“Of course Melissa.” Peter demures, all fake innocence. “As I was saying, Stiles proved he can provide for me. He also showed he can submit to me and follow orders.” Peter leered at Stiles.  
“Really Peter, you want to be saying that in front of me after what I heard the pack stumbled upon today?” The Sheriff halfheartedly glares at Peter.

Peter knows it’s just for show. He and Stiles have been together for two years now and the Sheriff is well passed his disapproval of their relationship.

“It was nothing sexual, though I assure you I would very much enjoy his submitting to me in the bedroom.” Peter winks at the Sheriff, earning him another elbow to the ribs.

Peter laughs, “What darling?” He leans forward to nip at Stiles’ nose.

“I just deferred to his judgement on a matter. Ignore Peter.” Stiles tells the room at large.

“And that unfortunate display we stumbled upon today?’ Isaac couldn’t hide the contempt in his voice.

“That, oh jealous one, was called a mating dance. Stiles was showing my wolf that we were equals, that he would not just roll over for it, and that he gave a good chase.” Peter barely kept the snarl out of his voice. 

Peter did not like the way Isaac looked at Stiles and himself. Isaac wasn’t a homophobe but he always sneered when talking about them as a couple and his eyes glared at them when they interacted in a room. Peter was proud to show off his relationship, his happiness. His wolf wanted to rub it in Isaac’s face, so he did.

“Courting isn’t a lost art Isaac. Every act is important. You’re showing, we were showing, the importance of our willingness to put ourselves out there for each other. Maybe it was silly, and maybe our symbols were only loosely based on real symbols of courtship, but it doesn’t lessen the importance. It’s healthy to reassert the claims we made when we first got together.” Stiles affirms what Peter started explaining.

When they had first gotten together, the news had not been met with anything but scorn. They had had to prove to each other that they were good enough, but they were continuously proving to the pack that they were good for each other. It wore on them, and so they came up with silly things to do for each other and with each other to cheer themselves up. This latest game of courting had been most successful even in the kerfuffles and they had already talked about doing it again some day.

They were proud of each other, and the relationship they had. They were done with dealing with shit from the pack.

“By werewolf custom, if they have mutually courted each other and accepted it, regardless of what the packs think, we must respect their love and devotion. They have each chosen symbols that resonate within each other, and that’s a powerful custom that cannot be ignored. I know you weren’t born into this Isaac, but your attitude towards the two of them has to stop. Joking aside, what they have is sacred and is seen as marriage in the werewolf community.” Derek surprised them all by speaking up. “Technically they did all this when they first got together but none of you were paying attention.”

Peter had to look away, his chest felt tight and he could feel moisture gathering in his eyes. He knew his nephew hadn’t liked that he’d courted Stiles before they’d first gotten together, but he’d never spoken ill of it - never spoken of it at all. Peter knew they didn’t have the easiest relationship anymore, but it was a relief and a comfort to know that his only remaining family respected and acknowledged his mate claim. 

“I just think it was unnecessary of them to re-court each other, but I doubt I’ll ever understand them.” Derek concluded before getting up and heading to the kitchen.

The heavy atmosphere that had taken over the living room lifted at his abrupt departure and Stiles and Peter couldn’t help but crack up. They hadn’t realised their game would cause such a reaction in the pack, but they’re glad they did it. If the pack can finally understand how serious they are, that’s a step in the right direction.

Now all they have to tackle is how to tell the Sheriff they’re engaged.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think.
> 
> ~ M


End file.
